


Flowers and Silence

by TriflingMary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta!Ontari, F/F, G!P, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, Lawyers, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Lexa, Other, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriflingMary/pseuds/TriflingMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse - Lexa decides to purchase flowers for Ontari on her way home from work in an attempt to make peace. Instead, she meets her soulmate (Clarke) and stuff goes down. </p><p>Nothing happens between Lexa and Ontari (but I love Ontari, so going with her over Costia). No Finn.</p><p>I suck at summaries, but it's very smutty and sinful. And there's plot now kind of too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failed Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all - I had no experience writing smut and wanted to give it a go. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm new to omegaverse, so this is my interpretation of it and doesn't necessarily follow normal A/B/O dynamics. 
> 
> WARNING: If you're unfamiliar with omegaverse, you should probably read up on it before indulging in this smutty travesty. I warned you, so I did my good deed and will not reply to those who refused to heed my advice.
> 
> This will likely only be a two shot, but if you want more let me know and I may consider it.

**Lexa**

 

"Lexa?" A small voice questions through the phone that's loosely held up to Lexa's ear by her shoulder. She shifts in a vain attempt to become comfortable in her less than desirable position, pushed up against a cold bus window by a rather intense smelling alpha. 

A scowl forms on her face - when she decided to take the Eco friendly option of mass transit, she failed to consider being surrounded on all sides by nauseating odors. An image of her very functional, scentless car popped into her mind. Why, oh why had she sold it?

Right _,_  because Ontari had convinced her that cars were unnecessary in the city. She groaned inwardly, her intended's stubbornness was sure to be her end.

The woman on the other line let out an exasperated sigh. "Lex, really? Why call me if you're just going to converse in grunts, groans, and sighs? I don't get you sometimes."

Lexa rolled her eyes but a small smile tugged at her lips nonetheless, unable to find the teasing anything less than endearing. 

"Ontari.. I'm sorry. I'm in a rough spot, this bus thing may not work out," Lexa grumbled and planted her face into the window. The faint aroma of windex helped momentarily distract her from the smell of grease and sweat that were assaulting her senses. 

"What time will you be home? You know, with our ceremony so soon, we should really..."

"Talk. I know," Lexa interrupted. "I'll be home in about thirty minutes. I'm going to hang up now though, okay? These scents are making me dizzy and I need to focus on not vomiting." She grimaced at the thought, but perhaps vomiting everywhere would be her excuse to say fuck it to the bus and hello to a shiny, new car.

Ontari snorted, "Okay, babe. No puking. Please, that's gross. I'll see you soon."

"See ya," Lexa muttered as she hung up and shoved her phone into the inside pocket of her blazer.

With their wedding drawing near, Ontari had become more and more restless. Her insecurities plagued her, and though Lexa desperately tried to be understanding she just didn't get it. Her future wife's unease was becoming a source of contention between the two, and suddenly all they were doing was talking about what ifs instead of what is and what will be. It was driving Lexa mad, but she loved the girl so she pushed through.

All of this drama and frustration over something as improbable as soulmates. Sure, it was a thing. But with over 7 billion people in the world, it was a thing that was about as unlikely to happen as hitting the jackpot was.

Lexa was an omega. Ontari was a beta. Evolution had blessed humans with wolf like qualities but beta's were essentially as human as human could be. They could smell pheromones to a degree, could calm other's down, but they didn't have soulmates. A beta would never feel the intoxicating rush of pheromones that penetrated one's soul so deeply that nothing else mattered except for the other person who shared that bond.

Neither would Lexa. At least that's what she told herself. As an omega, there was a chance, albeit a small one to find a soulmate. Besides, when soulmates met things only went downhill and suddenly all of the things that were inherent to an alpha and an omega exploded with tsunami like force. A giant tidal wave of doom filled with heats, ruts, and knotting. 

Lexa shuddered at the thought. The only soulmates she knew were Octavia and Lincoln, and holy shit were they obnoxious. Lovely couple, but obnoxious. It was gross. 

A quiet, knotless life was exactly what Lexa wanted. She was incredibly thankful that until one met their soulmate, humans only experienced a heat or rut once as puberty came to an end. It was simply the body's way of saying, "Hey - this is what you are. Cool? Cool. Deal with it and move along." Nothing ever came of it, so why dwell or daydream? 

The only heat Lexa had experienced felt like Satan rising from hell to embrace her in a sweaty, fiery death grip. The soulmate thing? Not so appealing after that.

Lexa peeled her face off of the window as the bus came to a rolling halt at her stop in front of the floral shop. It was a small place that was around the corner from the apartment she shared with Ontari. Lexa preferred to show her affection through her actions, but Ontari was fond of surprising Lexa with small gifts and flowers. The girl always gushed about how friendly and helpful the folks who owned the place were, but Lexa had never felt inclined to stop in.

With that, a thought occurred to Lexa as she stepped off of the bus and let out the giant breath she had been holding in. Maybe flowers would immediately cheer Ontari up, lightening the mood for the rest of the night. And maybe, just maybe Lexa could get away with very little talking and instead focus on loving her fiancée for a change. 

Flowers suddenly felt like a very good idea. Until it wasn't.

The second Lexa pushed the steel framed door open she knew something was different. Not right but also so, so right at the same time. Her mind was spinning and a sense of vertigo hit her like a punch to the gut. Had she held her breath too long while avoiding the stinky alpha's on the bus?

Lexa's breath hitched as every bone in her body seemed to turn into gelatinous goo.

Everything was moving in slow motion, breathing became nearly impossible. 

The bell from the door signifying her entrance echoed in her ears.

Her heartbeat pounded against her chest with bruising force and she briefly worried for the safety of her ribs.

The blood flowing through her veins became gasoline, and the scent that surrounded her was the match that lit it on fire, igniting every inch of her body.

"Fuck," she gasped as the realization of what this meant dawned on her.

Lexa took a step back, stumbling against the door as a wide eyed, confused looking blonde beauty appeared from the back room. The blonde initially looked unaffected, but suddenly stiffened and locked eyes with her. Lexa could see the girl swallow, hard, and it took every ounce of willpower in her to push back against the door to try to increase the distance.

"Fuck, why won't it open!?" Lexa stuttered, her voice cracking under the heavy weight of pheromones that permeated the small space.

"Wha.. Wait, you're...?" The girl whispered hoarsely, clearly not doing too great either. In a moment of sheer stupidity laced with a bit of curiosity, Lexa glanced down at the now incredibly obvious erection the blonde was sporting.

Well, she thought, her soulmate was well endowed at least. It could be worse. "Fuck," she muttered again and closed her eyes as she felt her own arousal dripping down the inside of her thigh. Her clit was throbbing just as badly as her head was, and she needed to get out of the store.

The blonde was only a foot away from her and panting when Lexa opened her eyes. The proximity made everything a hundred times worse. Lexa's knees felt weak and every pervading thought told her to submit, to be fucked ruthlessly, to be claimed.

The blonde's eyes were completely black and Lexa knew that she was exhibiting supreme self control. Most alpha's would have already jumped on their soulmate by now. Most omega's would have already been on their knees submitting.

Lexa wasn't most omega's. Her brain's light switch began to operate again as she shuffled around and pulled the door wide open, escaping onto the crowded city sidewalk without looking back. She had never been more thankful to be surrounded by the disgusting scents of those around her as it allowed her brain to finally function.

_Fuck._

That was her soulmate, she was certain of it. And holy hell was she stunning.

Lexa took a deep breath and leaned back against the brick wall. Her arousal now completely coated her thighs and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her mouth as images of the blonde exploded like fireworks in her mind.

The girl - presumably the florist, was likely as shell shocked as Lexa. She knew that the blonde would come to soon, and would possibly be barreling out of the door in search of her newfound soulmate.

Lexa had to move, quickly, she needed time to process what this meant. If it meant anything. She was engaged to Ontari. She loved her. Meeting one's soulmate didn't automatically mean they had to mate.. right? Lexa had never paid attention in her a/b/o class when soulmates were discussed, she had shoved it off as unnecessary  drivel she would never need to know anything about.

Lexa had made many mistakes in high school, not paying attention to that particular class was definitely one of them.

_Was heat now a guarantee?_ It would be impossible to hide that from Ontari. She groaned and pushed her way through the current of mindless peons oblivious to her internal and not so internal _very wet_ dilemma. Lexa unceremoniously barged into a fast food restaurant and rushed to the restroom, locking the door behind her after checking the stalls to ensure she was alone.

Lexa's body was still on fire. Everything throbbed, her clit pulsed with extreme need and her tight entrance was like a faucet that had been turned on to full blast. She leaned against the wall and slumped onto the floor, letting out a whimper when her bottom hit the hard surface.

Without thinking, she skated her hand over her abdomen then pushed past the hem of her suit pants. The second her long fingers made contact with the pulsing bud between her legs she let out a soft moan. God, she had never been so turned on. She bit her lip in an attempt to suppress her moans and began to rub soft, gentle circles around her clit. 

"Mm.. shit," she moaned quietly as she imagined the alpha filling her with her impressive length. She had never had sex with an alpha or a male beta. The thought had always made her nervous, but seeing the blonde's bulge made her shudder with absolute need and longing.

Moving her fingers lower she slowly inserted one finger into her soaked entrance, then two. Her thumb continued to work on her clit as she panted. Soft whimpers escaped her lips, her tongue darted out and licked at them while images of the blonde's lips and mouth began to flash through her mind.

Lexa's body was vibrating like the strings on a violin as her release crept up with undeniable force. Thoughts of the blonde needing to pleasure herself after their encounter flitted through her mind and Lexa slammed her fingers into her tight entrance with as much strength as she could manage. The girl was probably stroking her considerable length right now, massaging her swollen, painful knot with trembling hands.. Moaning and panting in need..

"God, FUCK!" Lexa yelled out as she came with so much intensity that it left her blind for a moment and gasping for air. Her body was weak, light, and she felt like she was floating. Despite her incredible orgasm, she wanted nothing more than to fuck herself again and again. There was no way to satisfy this need that had embedded its nasty claws into Lexa's gut.

But it could be satisfied. By her. By being fucked relentlessly by the blonde goddess that worked around the corner from where she lived.

Lexa swallowed back a moan at the thought then stood up on shaky knees as the blood decided to leave the area between her legs to go back to her appendages where she needed them.

With a deep breath she unlocked the door and made her way out, ignoring the awkward, judgmental glances from those nearest to the bathroom. She had just given herself the most intense orgasm she had ever felt on the bathroom floor of a fast food restaurant. But their opinions didn't matter, in fact everything else seemed to fade into insignificance as she went to war with herself over what to do. 

Mind versus body. What would she tell Ontari? Would she say anything? Her heat would be obvious, and at this point Lexa knew her very brief encounter with the blonde had triggered it. There was no more denying it. Her skin was already crawling and felt inflamed, it would only get worse over the next few days.

Standing in front of her building, she ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Flowers were a very, very bad idea," she mumbled, but a small smirk made its way onto Lexa's normally stoic expression as she mused at the situation she was now in. It was so unlucky that it was amusing. _What a shitshow_ , she thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

**Clarke**

 

Clarke stared at the door, dumbfounded. She left, she just fucking left. No name, no _"hi, how are you?"_ Nothing except a few mumbled obscenities and a very shocked, displeased expression. Now Clarke was left standing like an idiot with an excruciatingly painful erection that was so rock solid it could break a 2x4 in half. It didn't help that the mystery woman's scent still lingered in the air, making it that much worse. 

At this point, there was nothing Clarke could do except try to make her current problem go away. It would be short-lived, of course. The brunette was most certainly her soulmate, but thinking about anything other than the intense throbbing and pain in her pants was proving to be impossible.

Clarke's fingers tentatively brushed against the front of her jeans, the small action caused a sharp growl of anguish and longing to erupt from her throat. Soulmates usually mated quickly, but Clarke knew nothing about this girl or if she would even return, with that in mind the likelihood of mating any time soon seemed improbable at best. Her new dick wasn't aware of this, nor would it care. In fact Clarke was certain her penis was its own entity at this point.

With a frustrated sigh, she walked gingerly to the entrance of the shop, turned the 'open' sign around to 'closed' then locked the door and made her way to the back room.

Female alpha's typically didn't have fully fledged cocks until they met their soulmate. In the meantime, aside from their first rut when presenting, female alpha's possessed female parts and that was that. Due to this, Clarke had no idea what to do with it, but it was begging for attention and she couldn't leave the store closed for long. She had to learn how to take care of things quick lest she be stuck with a raging boner for the rest of the day. 

With a deep, steadying breath she sat down in the chair behind her desk gently and leaned back, staring at the tent her erection had created. It was big, really big. Clarke grinned with pride at the thought but it was short lived as she stared down at her member with an expression mixed with frustration and confusion.

Clarke's fingers inched forward and gently gripped the bulge over the fabric. She tilted her head back and moaned loudly at the sensation. "Damn.." she groaned as her hand slid down to the base and cupped the throbbing knot. Just touching her knot over the fabric caused electric sparks to go off throughout Clarke's body.

"Holy shit," she cried out as her hand moved back up her length. She bit her lip and began to fumble with the button. Her jeans were so tight against her throbbing member that she was afraid she would hurt herself if she was careless. With a deep breath she pushed back against her chair and managed to get the button undone, the pressure of her dick pushing against the seem caused the zipper to go down without help. Clarke growled loudly as her cock was finally released from its restraints, swallowing down a lump as she took in the full length of her erection in all its glory for the first time. She had been so young during her first rut and wasn't nearly this big then.

Curious fingers slid gently over the large, purple head. The sensation caused her to tremble and whine with need. The tip was already soaked with pre-cum and when Clarke slid her hand down her length she left a trail of hot, sticky wetness in its wake.

Clarke's toes curled and her body stiffened as she began to slowly pump her cock. The brunette was gorgeous - Clarke couldn't believe her luck. Her soulmate. Her omega. Hers. She would find her, have her and claim her, slip her knot through the woman's tight entrance to tie them together. The thought evoked a guttural possessive growl from deep within and she pumped faster, squeezing her thick member harder as her hips rutted into her hand savagely.

The moans that escaped her mouth were uncontrollable. Clarke had never felt anything so intense, so primal. Her body shook and her clothes were soaked in sweat. She used her other hand to massage her thick knot and cried out from the pleasure that coursed its way through her body, making every nerve ending stand at attention.

"Jesus," she moaned loudly, her knot had to be twice the size of her girth. Clarke continued fucking her hand, imagining slipping her knot into the beautiful omega, making her scream in pleasure and pure unadulterated need as Clarke filled her until she was bursting with her seed.

With a few more pumps, Clarke came loudly, streams of cum exploded out with reckless abandon all over herself and the floor. She continued to massage her knot until she was unable to work any more streams out. There would be more soon, a lot more, and Clarke whimpered at the thought. 

She had met her soulmate, but then she ran away. Now she would deal with the aftermath - a week of dealing with an excruciating rut that would be impossible to satisfy without her omega.


	2. Over Zealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so it took me a bit longer to complete due to a vicodin induced stupor I experienced today (thanks dental work). Still managed to get it finished before it was no longer Saturday! So my promise was kept.
> 
> Editing may be lackluster because I'm still feeling a bit out of it, so I'll come back tomorrow to clean it up. 
> 
> PS - This was written on my phone, so hopefully there are no really amusing auto corrects.
> 
> PPS - As you can see, it's no longer a two shot. I'll be updating with a 3rd chapter *hopefully* by next Saturday.

** Lexa **

 

Lexa paced in front of the door to her apartment. A myriad of thoughts raced through her mind - would Ontari be able to tell? Could she already smell it? Do I look different? All Lexa knew was that she felt different. Very different. The magnetic pull between her and her newly discovered soulmate was only becoming more intense as time went on.

With a deep breath to center herself, Lexa unlocked the door and took slow, even steps into the entryway.

A small unstoppable force barreled into Lexa, pushing her up against the wall in a rare show of dominance. Lexa grinned, wrapped her arms around Ontari's waist and buried her head into the crook of the small girl's neck. She allowed herself to relax, if only a little, when she breathed Ontari's scent in deeply. Although the scent was no longer as appealing as it once was, it still reminded Lexa of home.

Moments later, Lexa felt Ontari stiffen. Her muscles were suddenly rigid, and her body trembled under Lexa's embrace.

"Ontari...? Is everything okay?" Lexa whispered and pulled back slightly. She should have known the beta girl would pick up on her heat. Ontari had always had sharp senses.

The beta's eyes were glassy and wide. Her lips moved but it took several tries before she was able to utter any words. "You.." she swallowed and shook her head, trying again, "you met your soulmate."

Tears filled Ontari's eyes, eventually overflowing and trailing down her tan cheeks. Lexa couldn't help but cry too as she gently stroked Ontari's jawline with her thumb. With a deep sigh, Lexa leaned her forehead against Ontari's and nodded slowly to confirm the girl's accusation.

"I'm so sorry," Lexa choked.

"How? When?" Ontari whispered, disbelief and sorrow etched in each word.

"Just now, when I got off of the bus.." Lexa took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "I was.. I stopped into the floral shop to buy you flowers, to cheer you up. The girl there.. it was her. I left before anything could happen but it triggered my heat." Her head dropped as a wave of guilt hit her square in the chest. Hurting Ontari was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Wait.. what color is her hair?" 

"Blonde," Lexa replied with a cocked eyebrow, unsure of where the line of questioning was going.

"Oh God," Ontari mumbled, "that's Clarke, Clarke Griffin. She's very pretty.." 

Lexa interrupted her thoughts, she wasn't even sure if Ontari had meant to voice the last part. "That name means nothing to me, is there something I should know?"  

"It should," Ontari laughed, though somewhat indignantly. "Her paintings line the walls in your office. You could never get enough of them, though you never asked about the artist. And.." Ontari paused, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Marcus Kane is her step father. The Marcus Kane - Supreme Court Justice, which makes her mom.."

"D.A. Abigail Kane, fuck. She hates me," Lexa interrupted again, shaking her head in disbelief.

Ontari nodded as the ghost of a teasing smile graced her lips. "She already wants your head, just wait until she finds out her precious only child is your soulmate," she winked before a look of overwhelming sadness took over her sharp features and her shoulders sagged.

Lexa pulled Ontari into her side and walked her over to the couch, slumping a bit harshly onto the worn down cushions that held so many memories. She grabbed Ontari's wrists and pulled her down on top of her. "We need to talk.." She sighed and wrapped her arms around Ontari's waist. "I love you. I want to be with you, I can stay away from this girl.." Lexa gulped audibly before she could finish the sentence. Despite her ignorance on the subject of soulmates, she was more than aware of the fact that once discovered, it was damn near impossible to stay away.

"You can't do that. You know you can't do that," Ontari sighed as she buried her head against Lexa's shoulder, gently nipping at her pulse point. "I was really looking forward to spending forever with you," she whispered quietly.

Lexa closed her eyes as she felt Ontari's tears drip down onto her neck. Gently she ran her fingers through her long brown hair with soothing strokes.

"I don't know anything about this girl, I just want to turn back time," Lexa kissed the side of Ontari's head. 

Despite Lexa's attempt at comforting words, there was little if any conviction in them. Clarke's scent had attacked Lexa's body like a virus - a very, very pleasant all-consuming virus. She knew now that Ontari had been right to be worried, and that she herself had been ignorant to disregard her concerns.

A sudden rush of unease churned in Lexa's stomach, making her shift underneath Ontari. Her heated skin was becoming more sensitive, as if tiny needles were pricking at the most tender areas of her body in a relentless, torturous rhythm.

This, she did not want Ontari to witness. It would hurt her, more than she already hurt, because the girl she loved would have no way to cure her heat. Lexa clenched her jaw and focused on breathing. In, out, in, out...

But her alpha was so close. The thought of being so close yet so far was nauseating and exhilarating at the same time. It was a strange swirl of emotions that her body was reacting to in an almost violent way.

Ontari raised her head and cringed as she absorbed the different levels of anguish and guilt on Lexa's face. Her body was like a furnace, and every piece of her was calling out to an alpha who she didn't know.

Ontari sighed and swallowed her pride, taking the high road. This was a battle she wouldn't win, and Lexa would be unable to fight her instincts without it destroying her. "Clarke is a really nice girl," she whispered.

Lexa's eyes sprung open, "what?" she questioned in disbelief.

"I've known her for awhile," Ontari shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "She's good, level headed, intelligent. I'm glad that it's someone who I know will treat you right," she attempted to flash Lexa a reassuring smile, but failed miserably as it morphed into a crooked, twitching mess.

Lexa tightened her embrace around Ontari, "I didn't deserve you, I don't deserve you," she breathed. "You're such a wonderful soul. You deserve the absolute best."

"Lex.. you're shaking. Your heat is going to hit full force soon, you should go." Ontari looked away, unable to meet Lexa's gaze anymore.

"But..."

"Lexa - you know just as well as I do that this only ends one way. I love you, I'll always love you, and I know you love me. This is bigger than love, and I can't stop it from happening, it would hurt you too much." She stood up and made her way to the bedroom, desperate for space.

Lexa nodded in defeat and stood slowly, her legs still felt as though they could give out at any moment. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

Ontari clutched the door knob tightly and forced back tears as she pressed her forehead against the closed door and closed her eyes, "I know," she choked out. "Go to her."

 

* * *

 

 

**Clarke**

 

Night was approaching quickly, and with it the tightening of every muscle in Clarke's body became more and more painful. She needed release, she needed to fight someone, she needed her omega.

A growl escaped her throat as she began to close up her shop. It had been a long day, and the last few hours had felt like an eternity. Although less painful and pronounced, her erection was still present. It was an odd feeling she was unaccustomed to, and one that wasn't entirely pleasant. 

She inwardly thanked the gods for having the next two days off. Being near Raven and customers throughout the day during a very unexpected rut her mystery soulmate had induced would surely make her situation that much more intolerable.

Clarke had turned around to place her closing paperwork into a binder when the door opened and the scent, her scent, her omega's scent hit her like a freight train. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around, gasping at the breathtaking beauty standing in the doorway. Somehow the omega looked even more stunning than she had earlier.

"You're back," Clarke breathed in wonderment.

Lexa nodded and slowly walked over to Clarke until she was standing directly in front of her. "My name is Lexa," she whispered as their eyes met.

Clarke swallowed, she hadn't noticed the girl's eyes before. Green, gorgeous. Like emeralds. "That's a beautiful name," she smiled as her fingers trailed their way down Lexa's forearm, making the brunette shiver and whimper. The reaction traveled straight to Clarke's cock as it began to throb with need again.

_Focus, Clarke. You don't even know each other!_

"I'm Clarke," she barely forced out as her throat constricted. Lexa just nodded as she placed a hand on Clarke's abdomen and danced her fingers down to the hem of her shirt.

Clarke gasped as the combination of their pheromones crashed into her with dizzying force. All but the sounds of harsh breaths and pounding heartbeats filled her ears. The sensation caused her to sway uneasily on her feet and her vision blurred. The only thing her eyes could focus on was Lexa. 

Lexa cleared her throat and tugged on the hem of Clarke's shirt, "should we..? I mean, I don't.."

Shifting her feet, Clarke sighed and furrowed her brow. "I don't think we have a choice, right?" 

"We always have a choice," Lexa responded, shaking her head.

Clarke jerked back slightly, but tightened her grip on Lexa's forearm. Regardless of whether they had just met or not, the thought of not being near the other girl caused her chest to ache. "Is that.. is that what you want? No mating?" Clarke cringed.

"No," Lexa sighed and looked away, hiding her shamed expression. "No, that's not what I want. It just feels so.. wrong, you know? We don't know each other."

Clarke nodded then pulled Lexa into a tight embrace and buried her head into the crook of her neck. "I understand," she whispered against Lexa's skin. The brunette let out a small moan and tilted her neck to the side in submission, allowing her omega instincts to take hold.

The act of submission caused Clarke to let out a hoarse growl. Her hips bucked into the omega without thought, grinding against the layers of fabric separating her from her goal. Lexa tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as her alpha's name tore from her lips with a loud moan.

The knot at the base of Clarke's member was already forming and her legs began to tremble. "I need.. I need to finish closing the store," she grumbled while attempting to break the contact. Her body had a mind of its own and she let out a pained howl when she finally managed to detach herself from Lexa.

Quickly, Clarke rushed to the door to lock it and switched the sign over to read 'closed'. Her hand was covering her crotch the entire time in a vain attempt to minimize the throbbing pain that was worsening by the second.

After ensuring all of the blinds were shut, Lexa resumed her position in front of Clarke. She licked her lips as her eyes wandered down her alpha's body, resting on the large tent situated between the two.

Clarke squirmed under her gaze and grabbed Lexa's hand to place it onto her bulge, causing both of them to gasp. "Here? Now?" Clarke rasped.

Lexa nodded as her fingers wrapped around Clarke's girth. Her hand slowly pumped up and down the alpha's fabric covered length until it settled on the now fully formed knot at the base. She squeezed the knot gently and Clarke nearly fell to her knees as bolts of pleasure laced lightning coursed through her body. 

"Fuck," Clarke hissed as she began tearing at Lexa's clothes, unable to wait any longer. 

Lexa responded in earnest - removing her shirt in one fell swoop before helping Clarke remove hers. Clarke fumbled with the buttons on Lexa's jeans then slid her hands along the waistband all the way to her ass. She pushed the omega's jeans down to her knees then lifted her up and sat her on an empty table before completely removing them.

Clarke took a deep breath and stepped back to admire her omega who was now stripped down to just her bra and panties. She licked her lips as she stared down at the soaked fabric and suppressed a moan while fumbling with the button on her own jeans. As soon as the button was undone her cock once again did the rest of the work in freeing itself from the tight space it had been encapsulated in.

Lexa gaped at Clarke's size and although Clarke was nervous about hurting the omega, she couldn't help but grin at the reaction. She knew she had to be at least eight inches, but her length wasn't nearly as impressive as her girth was.

"Are you..? Have you had sex before?" Clarke asked gently. Lexa just shook her head and swallowed.

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek and began rubbing herself while watching Lexa's panties become even more drenched. "Maybe," she choked before taking a moment to catch her breath before continuing, "maybe if I cum once before we mate it will make my knot smaller so it won't hurt as badly."

Lexa whimpered and jerked her hips forward, seemingly unhappy with the idea. "Please, Clarke, just fuck me," she begged, panting.

Clarke smirked then got onto her knees in front of Lexa. She leaned forward then looked up to Lexa, her blues eyes completely eclipsed by her pupils. Lexa bit her lip and nodded her assent.

Smiling wide, Clarke leaned further in and began trailing feather light kisses down the inside of Lexa's right thigh while her left hand followed the same path her mouth did until both at the center. Lexa's entire body twitched and trembled under Clarke's touch as she fought to stay upright.

Clarke slid her tongue over the fabric and growled as she tasted her omega. Lexa's hips bucked and Clarke leaned back to look up at her as she moved her right hand down to grip her painful erection.

"Clarke.. please, I need you," Lexa pleaded. Her body had turned into a furnace, the heat rising off of her body created a thick fog of pheromones that surrounded the two.

The alpha clenched her jaw as different forces battled it out inside of her. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the omega, but holding back was becoming incredibly painful as her entire body thrummed with need. Growling softly, she slid Lexa's panties off then stood up.

"Are you sure?" Clarke croaked.

"Yes, more than anything, please," Lexa whined.

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

Lexa wanted to pin the alpha down to show her just how much she wanted it. How much she had been wanting it. She wanted it when she had first walked through the door and now all she wanted to do was scream "fuck me already" to the hesitant alpha.

Clarke's chest was heaving up and down as she stood in between Lexa's legs. Lexa leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the stiff alpha's neck, burying her head in the thick mane of blonde hair. "It's okay," she whispered. "Take me."

Lexa gasped as she felt Clarke rub her length between her soaked folds. Clarke had yet to relax, her entire body was as stiff as a board as she maintained complete control over the raging hormones attacking her body. 

"Ready?" Clarke rasped.

Lexa nodded against her neck as Clarke growled loudly and began to push the tip of her pulsating cock into her. The sensation had Lexa's body screaming, both in agony and in pleasure. The feel of her skin tearing to allow Clarke's member to fill her was excruciating, but the more Clarke inched forward the more intense the pleasure became.

"Please, Clarke, more," Lexa cried out. She tipped her head back and moaned loudly as Clarke obliged and filled her with her entire length. The alpha's knot sat just at the edge of Lexa's entrance and her riotous body pressed down on it teasingly.

"No," Clarke growled loudly as she slid her cock out then pushed back in. Her eyes were hooded and she was panting, whimpers and moans escaping her lips with every thrust.

"God you're so tight.. and warm.. and perfect," Clarke groaned. 

Lexa canted her hips forward to meet Clarke's and the alpha cried out. She could feel herself tighten around the blonde's length as her orgasm began to approach quickly.

"I'm so close," she gasped as Clarke quickened her pace. The alpha's knot felt as though it was growing even larger as Clarke continued to grind and thrust into her. 

"Cum for me, baby," Clarke demanded through clenched teeth as her knot teased at Lexa's tight entrance.

Just the thought of being knotted had Lexa falling backwards, gripping the edge of the table behind her as bombs of pure ecstasy went off in her body. Her orgasm ripped through her with so much intensity that she didn't even feel pain as Clarke's knot slowly began to slip into her.

"You're too tight.. I can't," Clarke moaned as she leaned into Lexa and joined her in gripping the back of the table, using it as leverage.

Lexa was still coming down from her high as Clarke began to shift and gyrate her hips. "Please," Lexa whimpered. Her body was buzzing, her skin was on fire, every touchable inch craved Clarke. Life was simple in that moment, filled with absolute bliss and need.

"Ohh fuck," Clarke screamed out as the widest part of her knot slid in. Lexa cringed as it stretched her but she quickly recovered, latching onto the bare skin at the base of Clarke's neck. As the rest of the alpha's knot slid in, she bit. Hard. 

Clarke's eyes were a mixture of fiery red and black as she shouted Lexa's name, releasing stream after stream of her seed into the girl. Lexa cried out as she fell over the edge and had yet another orgasm. Clarke slid her hand to the back of Lexa's head, holding her still as she licked and nipped at her omega's pulse point.

"Do it," Lexa purred. "Claim me."

With her mate's permission, Clarke's teeth sunk into the omega's soft skin. She was much gentler than Lexa had been, slow and deliberate. The care she took in marking her mate caused Lexa's entire body to shake as the fire caused by her heat was overtaken by a soothing wave of calming pheromones.

When Clarke lifted her head she was grinning from ear to ear. "Are you okay?"

Lexa nodded as she traced her fingers over Clarke's mating bite. "I am," she sighed happily.

"We should sleep before we go again, and hopefully next time it'll be in a bed," Clarke murmured.

"Again?" Lexa gaped and tilted her head, confused.

"Again," Clarke winked.


	3. Culpable Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this out a bit early. 
> 
> FYI - No smut! There's some made up science, a bit of realism, guilt, Abby confrontation, some fluff.
> 
> If I continue I have to do some character development, so here we go. :)

**Lexa**

The few bliss filled days Lexa had spent sharing a bed with a relative stranger came crashing down the morning they both woke up without the fog of ruts or heats penetrating their minds. As they laid in each other’s arms they both donned confused and frightened expressions but neither would look at the other. Despite the guilt that Lexa held in her heart over the loss of Ontari she still felt a strange amount of comfort being tangled up with Clarke. The more right the moment felt, the more guilt seeped its way into her chest.

“Your heart is racing,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s bare chest.

Lexa sighed and slid the tips of her fingers across Clarke’s shoulder to her mating bite. She took extra care there, tracing the lines her teeth had made. The mark was warmer than the rest of Clarke’s skin, her slow heart beat humming just below the surface. “There’s a lot that we need to talk about.”

Lexa felt Clarke nod into her chest, “I think that may be an understatement,” she chuckled.

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“Not right now,” Clarke whined. “It’s way too early. My mind isn’t awake yet.”

“Not a morning person I take it?” Lexa grinned then fumbled around the bed for her phone. She groaned when she turned it on and was welcomed by six missed calls. Her groan intensified when she realized that she was going to be late for work. “Shit,” she mumbled. “I need to go, work beckons.”

Clarke sat up abruptly, as she did the sheet that had been covering her pooled around her waist. “What do you do?”

“Um..” Lexa shook her head then took a deep breath, “I thought it was too early for questions. I happen to agree with you now.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and poked Lexa in the ribs, “it’s a simple question. You know what I do.”

“Do I?” Lexa teased then relented, “I’m a lawyer. A public defender. I work for the DA’s office.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped, “Wait.. Lexa. Is your last name Woods?”

Lexa nodded. “Yep,” she replied. “And I really do need to get going.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you..” Clarke mused, almost to herself.

“I’m sure you have,” Lexa grunted as she sat up and gently moved Clarke off of her.

“My mom..”

“Abby Kane?” Lexa interrupted. “My gir- my friend told me who you were,” she shrugged. “It will make work that much more interesting.”

“You had a girlfriend?” Clarke probed with a raised eyebrow.

Lexa’s jaw clenched as she silently chastised herself for her lack of decorum. “A story for another time.”

Clarke nodded solemnly as Lexa stood up and disappeared from view. After clumsily dressing in the clothes she had worn the night before, she peeked back in at Clarke before leaving. The sight left her breathless - Clarke still sitting in the same position Lexa had left her in, gazing longingly at the empty spot next to her. Her fingers traced the lines and edges of the disheveled sheets. She looked lost. Lexa knew in that moment that Clarke was also having her own internal battle. Eventually it would pass, but emotions were a funny thing. Their bodies had essentially forced them into an arranged marriage, a pre-determined fate that neither had control over. Now that their minds were clear, they would have to come to terms with it both on their own and together.

“Hey,” Lexa said gently.

Clarke jolted, “I thought you had left.”

“Not without saying goodbye,” Lexa smirked. “So.. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course,” Clarke nodded and seemed to relax.

Lexa worried her bottom lip at the odd reaction. Perhaps Clarke had assumed Lexa would disappear until the next time her heat took over. Shaking her head at the depressing thought, she sighed and left with a small wave and a reassuring smile.

Now to steel herself for the daunting task of avoiding Clarke’s mother.

 

* * *

 

** Clarke **

 

Clarke had hoped that being separated from her mate would give her mind an opportunity to recollect and examine the the past few days' events with some clarity. It didn't, in fact the separation only pushed her further over the edge into the nasty depths of her mind.

With the exception of her first rut, Clarke had been happily steeped in willful ignorance. The future was just that - the future, and she lived life day to day ignoring her biology. Ignoring what made her her.

"Fuck biology," she growled under her breath. She had been warned. Warned again. Her mother, a beta, had shoved an innumerable amount of books detailing mutated genes and their effect on human kind's evolution. The books were meant to be enlightening, were meant to help Clarke understand what she was. Instead they only annoyed her.

People had stopped bearing children. Thus, 'soulmates' were born as human biology adapted to avoid extinction. Pheromones between two specific people would mix and a perfect, heady chemical reaction would reek terror on them until they mated. Voila - forced pregnancy. No more endangered humans, if that's what they even were anymore.

Luckily that was long ago, and now people were given birth control pills as soon as one presented as alpha or omega. Humankind was no longer threatened by dwindling numbers, and in true evolutionary fashion beta's became the majority as alpha's and omega's were no longer necessary.

But still - here stood Clarke, an alpha, mated to a rare omega. Lexa may as well be a unicorn. Life would never be the same, in fact it may end up being much worse than she could have ever anticipated. Her entire life was now hanging in the balance. As an alpha, her career choices had been limited due to the inherent volatile nature alpha's possessed. As an alpha mated to their soulmate, her nature had the potential to become much more erratic. 

She was already feeling the separation from Lexa and had to fight her instincts to continue the trek to her mother's home. Her body was telling her to be with the omega - to protect her, to hover over her like some guard dog hellbent on destroying anything perceived as dangerous that came close. She was unwillingly territorial, and Lexa was the territory she had marked and claimed as her own.

"Fuck biology," she muttered again as she kicked a group of weeds that had sprouted their way out of a crack in the sidewalk.

As Clarke approached the front door to her mother's house she half-heartedly straightened her hair and shirt in a useless attempt to look put together. She knew her current appearance - tangled hair, frumpy clothes, bags under eyes - would undoubtedly tip her mother off to whatever internal war it was she was fighting. If her appearance didn't make it obvious, her pheromones certainly would.

She raised her hand to knock on the door three times before shoving the hand back into her pocket. As expected, the door swung open almost instantly and an over eager Abigail Kane jumped out from behind. 

Clarke could have easily confused her mother's smile for fake - it was face twistingly huge and went all the way to her crinkled glossy eyes. Abby's dazzling bleached teeth reflected the light off of the sconces by the doorway and nearly blinded Clarke. As always, her mother was perfect. It made her nose twitch in disgust, being perfect must be exhausting. She knew her mother's smile was genuine though, even if she didn't want it to be.

"It's been so long! Look at.. you," Abby squealed as she went to pull her daughter into an embrace, stopping as her arms made it to Clarke's shoulders to examine the girl's current state.

"Mom, it's been a week," Clarke huffed as she rolled her eyes. She pushed by Abby, inviting herself into the illustrious home that symbolized everything Abby had worked for. And everything she had married into. "Where's Marcus?"

Abby sighed and closed the door, "he's still at work. He's a busy man, you know." She held her hands out in front of her and pulled at her fingers nervously. Although her mother was a beta, Clarke easily picked up on the sour smell of anxiety that permeated the room when she walked in. "Clarke, what happened? You didn't answer my calls for days and no one saw you.."

"I thought I was an adult," Clarke sneered. Her own anxiety mixed with the overwhelming desire to be near her mate had her skin buzzing like electric surging through power lines.

"Something happened. You're different. You smell... different. You can't hide this, whatever _this_ is away from me."

"I was going to tell you, but I'd rather not play a game of 21 questions the second I walk through the door. Can we at least eat first? That's why I'm here, right?" Clarke was more than aware that her alpha tendencies were beginning to take over. She was usually so laidback and calm. But right now - right now if anyone even looked at her the wrong way she would fear for their safety.

Abby sighed then nodded to placate her daughter but both women knew the discussion was long from over.

 

*****

 

Dinner was uneventful. It was dinner, there was food, and Clarke ate approximately 90% of everything Abby had prepared.

"So.. you're hungry," Abby grimaced. "I thought there would be leftovers for a week. At least I don't need to worry about waste now, do I?"

"Silver linings," Clarke smirked.

Abby cleared her throat and shifted uneasily in her chair. "Work was interesting today. You remember that woman I told you about? The one who takes on lost causes but has managed to win the jury over, blindsiding me each time.." Abby began to rant, but Clarke was more than aware of who she was talking about. She stiffened at the thought of her mother berating her mate and almost choked while trying to hold back a protective growl.

Abby raised her eyebrows at the odd noise but Clarke just shrugged, "wrong hole?" she muttered innocently. "Anyway - yes, Lexa Woods. You've mentioned her a few times. What about her?"

Abby shifted. Again. "Well, she was avoiding me today. She had also called out sick for three days straight this week. I wonder.."

"I met my soulmate," Clarke blurted out, effectively silencing her mother. Possibly for eternity with the way Abby was looking at her.

It felt like minutes had passed before Clarke's words finally registered in Abby's brain. "You.. what?! How?" Abby stammered as both of her hands flew off of her lap to grip the edge of the table.

Clarke looked down at her empty plate, unable to make eye contact. "Lexa. Lexa Woods is my soulmate. She came into my shop and... yeah," she sighed. "I'm sure you can guess what happened next."

Abby sat completely still, eyes wide in horror. "Shit," she breathed in disbelief. "I can't say I'm happy about who it is but it does explain a lot."

Clarke looked at her mother questioningly, "explains what?"

"Your current appearance and attitude, for one. And I always found it strange how you would want to hug me for long periods of time after I had encounters with her. It never occurred to me that Ms. Woods could be your soulmate, but her office too.. it was filled with your paintings."

"What? Really?" It was Clarke's turn to gape. Abby just shrugged.

"As much as I dislike this, she is an incredibly bright woman. But you shouldn't be here, you know that. I'm surprised you haven't destroyed the house yet. Soulmates need to be close to each other for at least the first two weeks. No wonder you're so on edge."

Clarke snorted, "you know that's not possible. We both have jobs, responsibilities. We don't even know each other." In fact, Clarke didn't have her phone number, had no idea where she lived, but Lexa would come back to her apartment.. right?

"All the more reason for you to spend time with her," Abby chided.

Clarke shook her head, "I can't believe you. I thought you would be furious."

"Looks can be deceiving. I'm not happy. Not at all. What choice do I have? There's nothing I can do at this point," Abby lamented.

Clarke leaned back in her chair and stared at a painting of her father that hovered above the table. What would he say? He was an alpha that had never met his soulmate. He was content with that as very few actually did meet their soulmates. He had Abby, and Clarke never doubted for a second that they loved each other deeply.

Truth be told, this situation was much worse for Lexa. She would have to contend with Abby at work, and her job.. it would be much more difficult as her omega instincts came to the surface. The only way to prevent Lexa from drowning in a pool filled with those who could take advantage of her submissive state would be to stay close. Clarke's alpha pheromones would help counteract Lexa's desire to submit, and together they could function as two mentally sound adults. 

Therein lies the problem - _together_. Clarke couldn't sit in a courthouse twiddling her thumbs all day.

"There's a lot to think about," Abby muttered, interrupting Clarke's reverie.

Clarke nodded and scratched her head. "Yeah, there is. I guess I'll head out now and.. Thanks, mom. For dinner and for not strangling me or locking me in your safe room for all of eternity."

Abby snorted as a laugh forced its way past her lips, "I would never do that. Go - be with your mate. I'll be here if you need me. Next time I'll be sure to cook for at least 10 people to satiate your newfound appetite."

Clarke smiled and made her way to the door after clearing the table. "Probably a good idea, but make it 20."

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

An eight hour work day turned into twelve; nothing unusual for Lexa, but twelve hours on this particular day felt like a lifetime. It dragged, then dragged some more. By the time she was ready to leave she was deliriously tired, couldn't focus, and her body ached in ways she didn't know existed.

Of course she knew why - being separated from a soulmate so soon after solidifying the deal was foolish. Hormones went haywire during mating which caused chemical imbalances in the brain. The mate's pheromones would help keep the balance, but there was no way Clarke could just hang out with her all day. 

Lexa sighed as she boarded the last bus that went to Clarke's apartment. At this point she wasn't sure if she would be crossing the line, but after being away from one another for so long she knew that she wouldn't be turned away. 

Lexa pressed her forehead against the glass and stared out at the city lights. She thought of Ontari - the last time she had been on a bus she was on her way home to her. To their apartment. They had fallen in love the old-fashioned way, the long and arduous way filled with candle-lit dinners and movie dates. The relationship that was developing with Clarke was hard, fast, and intense. All consuming and powerful in a way that could have anyone question whether they had ever actually loved anyone before they met their soulmate.

Hopping off at her bus stop, Lexa immediately felt herself relax. Calming pheromones enveloped her as Clarke slowly approached from a bench nearby.

"I thought you had decided against.. this," Clarke sighed as her arms made their way around Lexa's waist.

Lexa melted into the touch and buried her head in Clarke's messy blonde hair. All of the pain she had felt throughout the day disappeared, now all she wanted and needed was to entangle herself in her mate for the rest of the night.

"No, I'm sorry, I had to work late and.. we should really give each other our phone numbers," Lexa teased.

Clarke smiled. "Probably a good idea. Let's get to bed."

 

*****

Lexa hadn't paid much attention to Clarke's apartment during their three day sexcapade. Now that her mind wasn't heat-riddled she could focus on the small things that held importance to Clarke. Discovering things about the girl she would inevitably spend her life with was both nerve-wracking and exciting.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Clarke said as she dropped her purse onto the floor next to the entrance then clumsily removed her shoes and tossed them aside. "Make yourself at home."

First new discovery: Clarke was not graceful.

Lexa made her second discovery as she continued into the somewhat barren apartment, except it was only barren of the things one would expect to find in a living space. No couch, no desk, no chairs. There were a few bean bags placed in awkward locations and an easel surrounded by a hoard of unorganized art materials in the corner. To top it all off there were clothes strewn about. Everywhere.

Second new discovery: Clarke was kind of a slob.

Resisting her urge to organize and clean Clarke's apartment, she made her way to the area she knew best - the bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed onto the bed and buried herself underneath the large blankets that carried both of their scents.

"Comfortable?" Clarke huffed while barging into the room like an elephant. Definitely, definitely not graceful.

"Uh huh, get in bed. And no funny business, I'm tired," Lexa groaned as she began removing her clothes while still underneath the blankets. 

"You're being modest? After the week we've had?" 

Lexa just sighed. What could she say? She still felt uncomfortable with the situation, at least the logical part of her mind did. The rest of her couldn't be trusted.

Clarke climbed into the bed next to Lexa, wearing nothing but a shirt. Lexa immediately curled up against Clarke and laid her head against the blonde's chest. Clarke responded by wrapping her arms around Lexa and tilted her head down to breathe in the omega's scent. "I missed you," Clarke whispered.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Lexa mumbled into Clarke's chest. "It's a compulsion.. to be near you. Today was really hard."

Lexa could feel Clarke nod into her hair. She reached up and played with the blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders, twisting it gently between her fingers. 

"I don't think I've ever been this tired," Clarke said as she stammered through a yawn.

Lexa smiled and buried her head further into Clarke. Everything about the alpha calmed her down. Her pheromones were like Lexa's personal brand of valium. But despite the anesthetic hold Clarke's pheromones currently had over her body, she knew that with time it would become addictive. She just wasn't sure if the addiction would be a good thing or a bad thing.

Lexa hummed in thought. "Let's sleep. I don't think I can even move an inch," she muttered while fighting a losing battle with her own yawn.

Clarke tightened her embrace and kissed the top of Lexa's head, "I'm glad it was you," she whispered.

Almost instantly Lexa felt the girl relax, her breathing slowed. She followed suit seconds later, entering the most peaceful sleep she had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Lexa has to go back to her apartment with Ontari to gather her things. And potential smut (not with Ontari!)
> 
> On another note: I'm not sure if I've ever read an A/B/O fic with realistic emotional responses to something like this, so I thought it would be interesting to tackle. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Comment or hit me up at http://triflingmary.tumblr.com- I'm down for accepting prompts too.


End file.
